Love sick
by autobot fangirl
Summary: G1.   Prowl's overworked and needs to take a breather. With Valentines day just around the corner, how will Jazz celebrate with him when Prowl's stress catches up to the SIC?  Has reference to slash. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Hasbro owns Transformers.


Love sick

A/N OK, this is a contest piece I wrote for C.D who posted it on Devianart. My first time writing G1...please no flames for the slash.

Prowl sat in his office. It was three weeks to valentines day, and the Ark was going crazy. Optimus was trying to send Elita a gift via spacebridge for the special day, making Prowl's data pad pile stack up. Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Mirage were in the medbay with a very pissed medic after Wheeljack tried making love potion energon and they had the unfortunate chance of drinking it. To top it off at the current second, the SIT was filling out paperwork to justify putting the twins in the brig; in honor of Valentines day they had decided to decorate the rec-room with a pink paint and heart confetti bomb. Regrettably, Tracks and Red Alert tripped it. Prowl had to listen to Tracks cry about his ruined paint job for an hour, and poor Red was curled in a fetal position in his office refusing to talk to anyone.

Prowl almost didn't hear Jazz come in. He had a bounce in his step, and his signature cute smile.

"Hiya Prowler!"

Prowl turned to face his mate. "Hey Jazz. How was target practice?"

"Eh, not bad. Ya shoulda come. Being couped up in this stuffy ol' office aint good for ya." Jazz replied as he leaned against the wall.

Prowl turned back to the data pads. "Can't. These data pads don't file themselves."

Jazz watched as his mate began going through shipping reports. He was concerned; Prowl hadn't taken a break in what seemed like weeks. He barely stepped out of his office. The TIC wanted to change that.

"Come on Prowl. This can't be healthy. Ya need some air." Jazz grabbed a data pad off of the desk, but with speed as fast as Blurr, Prowl grabbed it back. Jazz felt anger slip through the bond, making him wince.

"Like it or not Jazz, this NEEDS to be done. The Ark is going to fall apart without these reports. Now, if you are not going to be supportive of my work ethic, then LEAVE!" Prowl snapped back around to his reports, signaling the conversation and Jazz's welcome had expired.

Prowl saw Jazz leave with his helm down. He felt bad that he had flown off the handle with his sweet spark. He knew the white mech meant well, but work was first, love was second. Still, the conversation left him unusually warm. His armor felt hot and brittle. Prowl felt the back of his neck; his servos were dripping with condensation.

"I should really see Ratchet on a regular basis." He mumbled out loud. Still, he shrugged it off and returned focus to the data pads.

-Next afternoon-

Jazz was walking out of the rec-room after helping Warpath and Seaspray set up a movie. He wanted to stay, but he had seen what happened to the Delorian a hundred times. He figured it was a good time to see if Prowl was in a forgiving mood after yesterday. Jazz hadn't dared get close to the office door until now. He reached out with his bond to alert his hard working mate he was stopping by. To his surprise however, Prowl didn't give even a faint mental brush to show he understood. That wasn't right...even if Prowl was punching out Sky Warp, he'd let Jazz now he 'heard' him. Jazz's face became worried. He banged on the door.

"Prowl? Sweet spark? Ya in there?" No answer.

Jazz reached even further into the bond; maybe Prowl finally went into recharge.

Jazz gasped and leaned against the wall, he could feel pain and weakness through the bond; and that wasn't all. Prowl was scared.

Jazz didn't bother punching in the code to open the door. Instead he whipped out his blaster, shot the retracting mechanism, and proceeded to kick the door in. He rushed into the room and looked on in horror at what he saw.

Prowl was on the floor, barely conscious. His doorwings were drooped, foamy oil had collected on the sides of his mouth plates, steam was rising off his armor, and his color had become very dull almost...GREY!

"PROWL! !" Jazz rushed to his side and began to pick him up. Prowl managed to gather enough strength to register who had come to his aid.

"Jazz..." Prowl quietly moaned.

Jazz looked down at the SIC, who Jazz had bridal style in his arms. "Shut up. Save ya strength. I'm gonna get ya to Ratchet. Just hang on."

Jazz ran as fast as he could to the medbay. Prowl saw a very alarmed Ratchet usher Jazz to put him on a berth before he passed out.

Prowl onlined his optics very slowly. He was in the medbay, hooked up to monitors keeping track of his vitals. His systems felt weak, but better. He looked around and saw his mate, Jazz in recharge on the floor next to his berth. Prowl recalled what happened, and thanked Primus he had such a good spark mate. He reached over the side of his berth and stroked Jazz's helm. Jazz was up in less than a second and was holding Prowl's hand.

"Thank Cybertron." Jazz managed to say.

Ratchet and Optimus walked in.

"Well, look who's up." Ratchet commented.

Ratchet explained that Prowl had contracted a computer virus from working too hard with no recharge. All the stress on his systems had caused his maintenance protocol to malfuntion, causing his internals to shut down. If Jazz hadn't found him, he would've offlined.

After hearing this, Optimus told Prowl that he was to follow Ratchet's orders of berth rest for three weeks, and that he wasn't allowed to work.

"BUT PRIME!" Prowl said trying to sit up in defiance. Optimus looked at him sternly.

"That's an order soldier." Prime replied in a 'he meant business' tone. His optics gave away though he was concerned for his second in command though.

Prowl nodded "Yes sir." Optimus then left and Ratchet began a final diagnostic before Prowl was discharged.

For the next three weeks, Prowl was confined to his and Jazz's berth. Jazz tended to his every need; bringing him energon soup, giving him data pads that had books on them instead of manifests, and most importantly, was just there for him. Tonight, was valentines eve, and tomorrow was when Prowl could go back to work.

Jazz stayed with Prowl for most of the day, but then disappeared saying something had come up. Prowl waited for him to come back, but then fell into a light recharge. He awoke about a megacycle later, and looked around the dark room. He could see a blue light in the corner of the room. It was shaped very familiar.

"Jazz? That you?"

Prowl heard a chuckle that belonged to his mate. "Ya know it hon. How are ya feeling? "

Prowl was puzzled. "I'm feeling great. Why?"

Jazz walked forward, slowly coming out of the shadows. "Well, in that case, happy Valentines day."

Prowl's optics went wide. Jazz had painted his entire body pink and red with little hearts drawn on himself. It explained why he was gone for a megacycle. Jazz must've gone through some trouble to do this for Prowl. It was surprisingly...romantic.

Jazz walked up to the berth. He had planned this for over a month. He really wanted this to be a romantic holiday for them. He just hoped Prowl was Ok with this. He let a questioning feeling slip through the bond, to make sure Prowl wanted this. Prowl returned with a yes almost at the same moment.

Very gingerly, Jazz crawled onto the berth and up to his mate. Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz and they slowly eased into a kiss. For the rest of the night, Jazz and Prowl enjoyed a very beautiful evening that reminded them of how much they loved each other.

The bond mates laid in bed early the next morning; their hands entwined together. Last night was absolutely wonderful. Jazz eventually had to get up. He needed to wash the paint off before anyone else saw him.

"Have a good day at work Prowler." Jazz said sweetly.

Prowl smiled. "Feels good going back." Prowl returned. As Jazz went to leave, Prowl thought of one more thing. "Jazz?" Jazz stopped and looked back. Prowl smiled again. "Thanks."

Jazz walked back. "Ya welcome." Jazz leaned and whispered tenderly into Prowl's audio receptor. "And just wait till next year."

Jazz left the room and Prowl got up from the berth. His work load returned to him with one extra thing: Tell Jazz everyday I love him.

A/N well, there it is. And sorry for everyone who wanted more description. I'll let your minds do the work for that scene.


End file.
